


Obiposition

by ConscientiousMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Reincarnation, Spider Babies, Spider Webs, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster
Summary: "What do you call oviposition with Obi-Wan? Obiposition!""Nice pun. ...But what if I made it into a thing?"This is literally oviposition with Obi-Wan and Spider Maul from Lotho Minor.With an unexpected twist.





	1. Conceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, oviposi, mpreg, implied non con slowburning into dub con, dick touching.  
> And a pinch of feels.

Obi-Wan found himself in a rather sticky situation.

"What substance are those even made of?" He wondered about the nets that held his hands high above. Conveniently, he had a lot of time to figure it out - there was no much chance of escaping them. He failed the Council's mission he had on Lotho Minor. Failed by getting caught by a monster, who's presence he was supposed to prove or disprove. Here he was now, helpless like a little fly, stuck in the spider's web.

"I didn't really fail my mission. I just failed to report back. The monster is right here." He said to himself rather, because he doubted those glowing eyes in front of his own had any comprehensive mind behind them. They were filled with hatred and sparks of insanity.

"Kenobi..." The monster growled out.

"In flesh and bone." Finished the Jedi.

"So long." The beast didn't seem to need many words to express himself. If he was a holonet character, he'd probably have about 3 lines in a 2 hour long holomovie.

"I'm not sure I've made your acquaintance." Obi-Wan held on to the little glimpse of faith he had in talking his way out of this.

"You ruined my life."

"Unfortunately, I have ruined many lives. You will have to be more specific."

"Naboo... Falling down that shaft..." The monster started pacing around, "I have dreamt of my revenge for years..." Now familiar images showed up in Kenobi's head. That red Zabrak - of course it was Maul. Obi-Wan just couldn't possibly imagine knowing more than one specimen of zabrak species.

Zabrak seemed to compensate for the loss of his legs with a new pair. Three new pairs, to be correct. He looked like those monsters from holohentais Obi-Wan has heard of. Not that he searched them up. Why would he? Just to check what it looked like, indeed. A person who makes wise impression has got to have knowledge in many aspects.

 

~ ~ ~

 

During his years on Lotho Minor, Maul got visited by a Nightsister Witch, whom he hardly remembered knowing. She claimed to be his mother, and he didn't really see the point in arguing with that. He had more problems at hand at the moment, and witch wasn't one.

By that time he has built himself a spider esque apparatus to move around, and was staying alive on pure Force of hatred.

So-called Mother told him he would be safer on that planet for the time being. She promised she would look out for him once in a while. Before leaving, she gave him a present. She casted a spell that turned his mechanic apparatus into actual body parts, just like he formed them. All so that he could concentrate more of his own Force powers on the more important matters, indeed.

With that Mother Talzin left him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"I like your new legs, they make you look taller." Obi-Wan tried to point out jokingly. That only gained him an annoyed snarl from the monster.

"Years and years... for years, I thought of the moment I would catch you in my net, Kenobi." _Oh noes, there he goes with the monologue,_ thought the Jedi. "Truthfully, I do not blame you for the fact that I failed my mission. It made me open my eyes on the abuse and all the control I was trying to stay blind to."

"You're welcome?" sounded meekly.

The monster took a sudden leap at his direction. Obi-Wan jolted back - he intended to, anyways, but the nets held his hands in place. He still leaned back as far as he could, when Maul leaned in,

"But you took something far more important from me. You did not ruin my life by setting me free, no" he inched closer, and spoke on in a semi-whisper "You ruined my life because... YOU'VE MADE ME INFERTILE" he screamed the last part on top of his lungs. Obi-Wan deeply realized what a beauty - ability to cover his ears was, as he regretted not having it right now.

Maul grabbed the fabric of Kenobi's clothes on his chest hard, "Broken and without even a possibility to... continue my kin. Do you know what it's like, Kenobi? Can you even imagine?"

"A-as a Jedi, I can. We are not supposed- not allowed to even think of... attachments, so let alone forming family and making children."

"But it didn't seem to stop you much." A slight smirk appeared on the monster's lips. Obi-Wan felt his heart drop. Maul could not have possibly known... or did he?

"Duchess Satine of Mandalore... You know, I could never understand how do pale-skinned humans pick their mates. You all are just... so the same."

"H-how did you know?" This time an actually worry settled within Obi-Wan's soul.

"I've seen few white people, studied you. What do you think I am - a racist who is going to assume every white human I see is the one I need, or knows the one I need?" He took a pause, "Oh wait, you asked how did I know about you and Satine. Again, I never go into battle without studying my enemies first."

"But you needn't worry," this phrase and its calm tone made Obi-Wan worry more, than he could ever imagine he was capable of, "You will not be seeing her again."

"You- what are you planning to do with her?!"

"Her? Why would I need to do anything with her... when I've got you right here, in my net. …I'm not interested in going out there and hunting your family down, no..." The monster grinned, "It's _you_ who is never leaving this place."

"Oh. Uhm, well, I'm sure we can work it out." Chills ran down the jedi’s spine at that.

"Oh, we sure will." Maul bared his sharp teeth and leaned in, close to Kenobi's neck. His other hand traveled to hold his head up. The Jedi gasped for breath, sincerely scared that his throat was about to get bitten through, "Just not the way you'd like it," he bit through the fabric and ripped it off as he leaned away. Obi-Wan was somewhat relieved that his throat was not the beast's target for biting. Yet. But being slowly stripped in such sharp manner didn't make him feel at ease either.

Maul put few of his spider legs to use to help him undress the Jedi faster. _Unwrapping my present_ , he mused.

"M-may I ask for your intentions with me?" The fear and panic were slowly taking over Obi-Wan's mind. There were a lot of things Maul could have done now, that'd make him regret not having his throat bitten through now.

"My intentions... Oh, you'll have time for it. You'll have time to take it all in." The phrasing seemed worrying.

With one last spark of faith, Obi-Wan tugged hard at his hands, which were still tied above his head with unknown, white, sticky substance, that could only be described as Spider Web. It was keeping him on his toes too. Maul took care of his boots before pants, and took his time to glue his legs to the ground in the same manner as his hands. Except, his hands were tied together. Maul glued his legs far apart.

Finally, the monster rose to look Kenobi in the eyes one more time. He run his hands around his waist and leaned in. His actions showed hug, but his whole being screamed of hatred. "You will fulfill for what I have lost." Kenobi gulped down hard, his eyes filling with fear, "I am capable now. And your body will accommodate to my needs. To my desires." Maul whispered into Obi-Wan's ear, with the most menacing sense he could put into his words, "You will bear my offspring.”

 

"I- I- I'm sure if we talk-" Kenobi attempted to talk his way out one more time, but Maul summoned a relatively whole part of his former clothing up, and tied his mouth with it.

"Oh, I know it doesn't really matter if you scream on top of your lungs. No one but death can hear you here. It's just that I want to concentrate on you this time. May be next time, or times after that I will leave your mouth open. For now the sounds that are to come out of it will have no use for me." Despite its politeness, that promise did not feel very reassuring to Obi-Wan.

Maul let his hands explore the body of his new property for a while. Every time his hands traveled around Jedi's hips, and closer to his junk - said would react in a way that told Maul he was doing something right. Not that he cared for being right. As long as his actions benefit for him - then he is doing the right thing. Victim count doesn't matter.

By now Kenobi did not possess even a slightest reminder of two things he had just a while ago: his clothes and his dignity. He realized that better, when Maul retrieved his hands and smirked at his work's result - a half hard member of the Jedi. This man found himself only capable of making worthless, whimpering sounds. And not a hint of hope in escaping this, not in his soul.

 

Obi-Wan gave up. He just did. It became clear very fast that he could not escape this dark demise. Now all he put his hopes into - was getting through it as painless as possible. When Maul run his hand one more time by his body - he openly moaned about it. Maul circled him around, until he was flat behind his little toy. He nuzzled into his neck, and chuckled. One of his hands went to hold Kenobi's hips in place. The other traveled down, closer to his crotch. Took time to give his dick few light strokes, before his hand progressed lower. Maul inserted one finger inside him, and every movement he made with this hand simultaneously stimulated his leaking cock too.

Despite knowing exactly how hopeless it was, Kenobi still tried to reach Maul with his words. Not even to say "don't do this", but to ask "be gentle". Even though all sounds he managed to make were muffled whines, something seemed to occur to Maul too.

"If he is to bear my children - I should be careful. Just for them, I should.”

The instincts softened the monster's intentions. The part of him that wanted revenge would have torn the Jedi apart, limb by limb by now. It was the creativity of his revenge that saved Kenobi's butt. Literally. Maul's hands left his cock hanging, as he tried out how many fingers his new mate could take from behind. Three seemed to make him moan louder, but didn't seem to bring insufferable discomfort by now.

"I'm a thoughtful mate" Maul's head decided, since he was doing Obi-Wan such a big favour - not murdering him so far.

Maul untied and cast aside the only piece of clothing he chose to wear so far - a little band around his waist, that covered his cock most of time. Obi-Wan noticed, since Maul threw it in front of them. Jedi gulped down hard. Maul leaned in, adjusting his member for Kenobi's entrance, then held his body tightly as he entered him.

Just as he expected - even through the gag, Kenobi managed to scream so loud, Maul thought he'd lost his voice with that. His conscience managed to take over for a bit, so the monster stayed in place, motionless, letting both adjust to the tight fit.

Obi-Wan couldn't do much, but whimper, when Maul started moving inside of him. The creepy, oversized spider legs that occasionally reminded of their presence by scratching the ground around, did not make the experience any less fearful. The Jedi could feel every movement creepily detailed, and the Sith felt nothing, but pleasure. Mental and physical, he was relishing it far more, than he mentally should have. He caused mate pain. But it was a blessed pain.

Finally, with another thrust - a different sound escaped the muffled mouth. A different wave of emotions released into the Force. _Found your sweet spot,_ Maul realized. From this point he actually concentrated on pleasing Obi-Wan. He would need his mate satisfied. And he simply relished the _feeling._ The fact, that Jedi started loving it at all.

"Your dignity didn't last long. But let's see how much you will last yourself." Maul doubted Kenobi was in position to hear him, as his movements inside of him took all the attention. To break him more, to savour his fear and meekness, Maul slowed down his movements - which only drew more whining by now - leaned in and stated, in a voice that was not to be doubted,

"If you come - you're mine."

He immediately returned to the speed he gained a while ago. The Jedi groaned of pleasure and loss of dignity - he was breaking for him, and Maul loved it.

"Mine" his? Was Maul kidding? Obi-Wan wanted to believe so, but he could not. "You're mine" Such short words, such wide meaning. Something also wide for someone also short. "If you come" a very well timed thrusting made him think of it as a matter of fact, than a rule. Of-kriffing-course he was coming. The situation may have been horrible, but damn if Kenobi hadn't started relishing it a while ago. "If you come - you're mine."

_Well, shit,_ was all that ran through Obi-Wan's head, as he felt a warm knot tie inside, as Maul speeded up. And finally, the perfect mix. An agony of sweet release.

Obi-Wan went limp in embrace of his captor's webs. Just few more hard thrusts later, he felt the zabrak (altho was that dick - his zabrak part at all?) coming inside him with a warm flow of fluids too.

"That'll be complicated to get out..." if Obi-Wan only knew what was coming. Exhausted, Maul leaned onto his mate, but still wouldn't separate his cock from the tight warmth. What made Kenobi nervous - is how hard it still felt inside him. Maul just came, then why won't it- oh- oh- _Oh_.

Still out in the stars, Maul subconsciously hugged his mate tightly, and Kenobi could not even tell what was happening at first. It's not like someone ever told him how being laid eggs within would feel like. He only needed to remember what the monster threatened him with before they began, to understand what it was. One by one, very slowly, little soft and round objects left Maul's body, and settled within Obi-Wan's. And with every next one the Jedi thought he could not possibly take another. And with every next one Maul proved him wrong. The torture was humiliating.

And so was the fact, that after about seventh one, Kenobi even found himself _relishing_ it a little.

 

"When will it stop?" This thought was battling with the one that went "I need to be touched" in his head. His belly grew bigger. Bigger than he'd ever need it to. Bigger than Kenobi ever imagined it could get. And it didn't seem like it would get better anytime soon. "Is this all just going to blow me up?"

Meanwhile Maul finally caught his breath. He was only subconsciously aware he was laying eggs this whole time. For him - it all felt as a naturally occurring ritual. This is how it always should have been. He shifted around as he was still leaning on Kenobi. Fixed his head a little higher, slightly to the left. He was feeling long lasting ecstasy. But at some point seemed to catch his mate's thoughts. His feelings. Surprising Kenobi, and surprising himself too, he reached his hand around and started softly running it up and down Obi-Wan's once again hardened member.

Kenobi was at loss, not only for his dignity and words, but for feelings too. He literally did not know how to feel anymore. He didn't want to know. All that existed was Maul's hand on his cock, and a dick laying eggs up his ass.

 

Obi-Wan gave up. He went limp in the nets of his captor, consumed by desire only. He had no other senses left to attend to. Grateful, he found out that when he relaxed - the process hurt less. "Relaxed" was easier said than done, but exhaustion saved him there. Meanwhile Maul relished every single egg. Relished the thought of this former Jedi Knight, who was now completely and utterly dependent on sexual pleasure he was receiving, breaking for him so good. This was his first triumph.

"Accepting your fate so easily?" He teased, "Oh well, less hard work for me". Even if Obi-Wan had anything coherent in reply - all that was coming out of his mouth were muffled moans and whimpers.

Time felt surreal. He lost count, was it 20th egg? Or more? He stopped caring. If he was to die of his body blowing up - at least he's getting a quality hand job along with that. Finally, Maul sped up his movements to cut Kenobi quick. Just when Obi-Wan was about to come - Maul's hand went motionless, a thumb blocking anything from leaking out. He wasn't going to just let him have that. Obi-Wan could mentally feel him grinning. He moaned and whined, made all sorts of sound he was capable of with the gag, even unsuccessfully tried to move his body, but two pairs of spider legs blocked that. He almost lost hope in finishing, when Maul finally decided he tortured his mate enough, and finished the job in few well forced strokes.

As Maul finally departed from Obi-Wan, for a second the Jedi thought it was going to be easier than he feared - nothing was going to hold those things inside. But zabrak seemed to read his mind, as he added another piece of web - to assure nothing will fall out. To assure.

_Fuck_ run through his mind. And something seemed to shift within Maul's one. He crawled off rather quick suddenly. "Is he just going to leave me here to... die?" Obi-Wan felt betrayed, but on another hand - what could he ever hoped for?

He felt so damn broken and forgotten, he found himself wishing Maul would come back to hurt him more. To tease him at least, or to torture him mentally more, but not to leave him alone in the dark. Maul calmly came back few minutes later, with some ripped pieces of fabric. He glued them together around Obi-Wan. Mostly around his belly, now so much bigger it was.

Maul decided to leave the gag in, for the time being. Obi could chew on it to keep himself occupied. _I am such a thoughtful mate,_ he concluded once again. Standing before Kenobi and taking that look in - he was savouring the picture before his eyes. A knight in an utter distress, and something that was meant to be his flesh and blood once it hatches. His instincts took over for a second. He leaned in - which made Kenobi meekly attempt to lean back at first - and nuzzled his face. His mate has done well for today. Pleased with himself, he started crawling away. To the muffled sound of fear his mate made, he only replied "I will return". He had a lot to do.


	2. Birth of Feelings (and other things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck did I write. Why did I think this was a good idea. What the heck.  
> Childbirth, sort of, more hand jobs, slight death mention, feelings.

"Not exactly as I planned it at first... But good enough" Maul kept thinking to himself, as he readied a nest of all the soft things he could find, right next to his main fire place. It became clear since day one, that he would not be able to keep his mate tied standing up. His belly, enlarged by the eggs, was painful to simply stand with, and Maul could feel his mate's distress easily.

At first it felt nice - to wander his caves, and always sense exactly where his little mate was, for all the amount of fear he experienced when he was alone in the dark. But letting him stay hurt could damage the Offspring. Further thinking into it, simply letting Obi-Wan stress - was bad by itself.

And that's how Maul ended up moving his poor, weak mate to the Nest by the Fire. Another thing Maul loved about it - is that it made Obi-Wan smell like him more. Maul was territorial and very, very possessive by now. He found it a little nice - that he had to tie his mate up, even in their nest. For every single second that Kenobi found his hands free - he would try to tear away the net that was... holding him closed. Or his hands would wonder around his belly. Definitely they needed to be kept tied.

Maul was surprised to find himself caring for Obi-Wan. He descended as low as kissing his hands and nuzzling him more, as he settled and tied his little mate in their nest. When that was done, he laid behind, letting his lower spider body become a warm pillow for Kenobi to lean on. He held him with his sharp leggies, and only after Kenobi finally stopped struggling and relaxed against him - allowed himself to rest.

 

As for Kenobi, he found a while ago, that letting his morals go made it all feel easier, than hanging onto any sort of faith of escape by now. For one second, that Maul left his hands free and unattended - he used it to try to tear the net at his entrance away, but when that proved ineffective - simply got curious about the things inside himself.

"I should have respected women more in my time" the man thought now, as he faced the tiniest bit of a stress alike to theirs.

Kenobi could feel them shifting around as he run his hand around his belly. Disgusting, creepy, unfathomable... intriguing, curious. Unfortunately - or vise versa - Maul tied his hands again, before he could give it another test pet. It sincerely surprised Kenobi, when he took time to kiss his hands lightly, and nuzzle him even more, as he did that.

"False sense of safety" Obi-Wan reminded himself, "He wants my pain, he relishes my suffering. He could not possibly... Or could he?" Could something within Maul really change, all because Obi-Wan was carrying his Offspring?

Obi-Wan would love to believe that. Even if that didn't mean he'd get an opportunity to extract the eggs - just the thought was somewhat nice. May be he would suffer less, if that was so. Or maybe not. He did not find a single thing relaxing about laying his back against giant spider monster. But Maul conveniently held him in place with his spider leggies, so struggling was soon prescribed out of question. Obi-Wan simply found no other option, than to give in. And so he did, finally going limp against the warm monster behind him. Soon, he heard Maul snoring quietly. 

~ ~ ~

Obi-Wan could not tell the time passing if he wanted to. Maul kept him underground, where no outside light reached. All the time factors he had were the three times they would have a meal, and the longest time they would spend sleeping, that Obi-Wan named their night time.

Maul hunted. Hunted a lot, and it was not even for Obi-Wan to eat. Maul taught him a special technique of staying alive by "feeding" of the living Force of life forms. Something that Maul had to do for ages, until the motherly witch made his whole body functional for eating again.

He figured it was a way for Obi-Wan to stay alive for now, as his organism was currently incapable of letting the food come full circle. Almost as if Maul cared.

"I only care about the safety of Offspring" Maul told himself every time he would tuck Kenobi to sleep, and sit nearby to pet his head or hold his face gently, until he'd fall asleep.

Kenobi tried to start conversations with Maul few times, but they would always end up in a loop of Maul misunderstanding that his mating instincts took over his desire for revenge. "Of course I still want you to suffer, and if I do care for your safety - it's because I want you to suffer longer." Undoubtedly logical statement.

All the other talks about it that they had went the same, so Obi-Wan saved verbal arguments only for the times he would want something specific. Otherwise, he and Maul communicated like loth-cats - by gestures, feelings, instincts.

 

It has been few weeks, before he felt it for the first time - the eggs moved around on their own.

"Life has blessed them" Maul whispered, as he'd lay next to him, gently holding his head next to Kenobi's belly. He could not believe it himself - he actually conceived life. Kenobi was having hard time believing it as well. He was actually bearing young ones, and they weren't eating him from inside (so far), they weren't going to burst through his chest, and by now he realized they certainly didn't hurt much, as long as he laid relaxed.

Maul thought they even radiated a very familiar, but long forgotten Force aura. The thought of being a parent of his own kin has made him feel so much better, that he started treating Kenobi with more love than he knew he was capable of. "He bears my children" blurred out everything else. He kissed and nuzzled Kenobi through the day. He licked his face clean, and when Obi-Wan was particularly feeling down - jerked him off with pleasure. Touched his cock, slid his hand up and down its length, timing it well with praising words of gratitude.

As his hands were often tied behind, Obi-Wan took it as unexpected, but well timed chance to discover he had a bandage kink. Otherwise, he put all his faith into moments like that. When it felt like nothing in the world really existed, but the pleasure he was receiving. The warm breath on his neck. The sharp set of teeth that teased his gentle skin, even went as far as nibbled on it, but could never truly harm him.

Obi-Wan kept breathing for pleasure. To the point he started considering if the eggs were slowly poisoning him from within, and making him feel this way. In any way, he loved being under that spell.

Month must have passed, and here they were. Obi-Wan would wake up from a soft nuzzle at his side, and fall asleep to the purring and a shine of two eyes, warm like twin suns of Tatooine, watching over him and ready to protect him from anything. He forgot where he came from, forgot why did their relationship was filled with so much teasing sometimes, and forgot why he ever didn't always want to live like that. And Maul completely forgot - why did he get a desire to claw and bite at his mate so often? Must have been some aspects of his possessiveness. The Monster and the Jedi balanced each other.

And finally, one day - it was time to deliver.

Obi-Wan felt like taking all the heart melting thoughts he has made up about his pregnancy so far back. This hurt like sith hells. The eggs felt as if they were moving- no, battling around. No, in fact it felt as if they somehow hired a space DJ and started a wild rave inside his belly.

Maul had to tie his mate again - this time in a sitting position on his knees, he used nearby wall to support Kenobi. He hushed in soothing manner and petted his mate gently, wherever he could get his hands on around his body. He removed the nets that were holding the eggs in; placed some soft fabrics below his mate, and tried his best to get his attention. To make sure his mate heard his soft "Calm down, I've got you."

"This won't hurt you."

"It already kriffing does!"

"But it can and will go away, you just have to relax!" He placed his hands around his mate's face, "Trust me, love."

Different. It was all so much different from their first encounter. First time Maul only had Kenobi physically tied. This time the human found himself mentally dependent on the monster.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, with hope in his voice once again.

"Do your best to relax, I'll handle the rest."

When Maul said "handle", Kenobi would have never guessed he was being literal.

Maul worked his way down Kenobi's body with gentle petting and words of comfort. When his hands reached Obi-Wan's cock - he made sure he was gentle as ever. He acted as if they had all the time in the galaxy, and Kenobi was not actually a little busy giving birth at the moment. He worked with movements, light as feather touch at first. Then used both hands to give the hardening member a sense of warmth and safety. Soon he was straight up milking Kenobi for all his was worth.

In other situation, Kenobi would have clarified the rightfulness of the decision to be giving him a hand job in the middle of child birth (child hatch?), but right now the sensations drowned out all the logic statements in his head.

Even when he was done and spent, Maul did not stop. Did not even slow down with his movements, and that Obi-Wan completely misunderstood as well. But damn, he loved it. Loved having his hands tied tightly above his head, loved that he could not do anything, but moan as he received what seemed like endless pleasure. He could have sworn he saw stars in his eyes, when tired hands were suddenly replaced by a warmth of skilled lips and deep throat to take him in well. He screamed Maul's name in moments of ecstasy. Over and over again... And soon finally understood what was all that for.

Understood, when his body did not have a single spark of energy left, and went limp and motionless, tied in beloved nets of love of his mate. Obi-Wan was catching his breath, as he could feel the eggs – which felt more like soft little balloons filled with warm water  - now easily leave his relaxed body, onto well placed, soft fabrics.

Kenobi let the bliss of exhaustion that was saving him - devour him whole.

 

He found his soul returning to his body by the time all the eggs were outside. They were hardly to be called eggs anymore - there were fully formed babies, tucked in thin, soft eggshells that they easily ripped through. Maul untied Obi-Wan's arms for once, and gently picked up the first born - so that Kenobi could take a good look too.

From where he was leaning towards the wall, utterly exhausted, Kenobi saw a little... Angel, so he thought in his head. Every little angel had a lower body of  a spider, and upper part of either zabrak or human. Whom he assumed to be girls - were mostly pale skinned, while the other gender had more bright shades of skin - such as orange or even red - and had little nibbles in places where horns would later form. "Dathomirian Zabrak Gene must have dominated" Kenobi concluded to himself.

Kenobi found himself admitting, that never in his life would he expect to see a scene like that: Maul, merciless murderer and conscienceless torturer, was holding a sweet monster child in his hands, softly as if they were still a soft egg. Gently, as if he was holding his reason for living. Loving, as if he knew the definition of that word... He kissed the child on their forehead, ever so gently. The little monster stretched their front arms and made a "nyah" sound at that, to which both parents' heart sets melted.

It was about then, that the pair noticed: some of the newly hatched children crawled few inches, made loud sounds, then stopped and dropped to the floor. And they never got up. Even though those were 3 out of about 21 children, both Obi-Wan and Maul felt their heart sets ache at that. They sensed each other, and understood without needless words.

That evening has been the happiest evening Maul ever had in his life. He was next to the warm fire, with his mate, no longer in pain, and little loafs of happiness were playing around them.

"I never thought I'd see you being so... parentally loving."  Kenobi admitted, as he held Maul's hand.

"I always dreamt of proving to be better... To be a good parent. This is my tiny flesh and blood... All of them are..." He did not finish what he wanted to say. The dark shadow of the 3 lost ones was still glooming over them. Maul picked few hatchlings, who happened to pass by his arms, and held them close to his hearts.

Touched by the whole picture, Obi-Wan leaned in to give him a soft nuzzle, and once he caught the look of twin sun eyes on himself, spoke with lighthearted smile, "I'll bear more for you."

Maul could hardly contain the happiness that flowed through him at those words. He kissed Kenobi - the gesture Jedi taught him - and yet once again, Kenobi saw a sincere smile of happiness on his face.

This night was the most blessed night of his life.


	3. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think oviposition is all this was going to be.

 

Has it been months or years? How many cycles have they gone through? They've lost count. The enamoured ones don't notice time passing. All they knew is that this was happiness. They watched the older children get used to a whole new world, and start caring for their younger siblings, which the pair never failed to deliver in time. Indeed, there were always few lost per bunch, but Maul and Obi-Wan learned to like the surviving ones, and relish what life gives them, instead of mourning the losses.

"I think we should name this one Talia"

"We already had one named Talia, from the third bunch."

"Ah well, that will be different Talia!"

"How about we just name her... Tania then?"

"Hmm... Alright, whatever you say, love."

They were lucky to have each other to at least never run out of original names for their children.

They tried to ignore the fact that children weren't remembering their names anyways. They named a kid Ani, but next day whenever they'd call Vaddy over - Ani would drop from the very ceiling to see what the calling was about. And Vaddy himself was nowhere near behaving well. He mostly liked to sleep.

Maul never discussed their growth speed with Kenobi, or rather its absence. They were aging extremely slow for some reason. The parents could not even always tell for who was from which bunch. But they were happy, and that all that matters.

 

One day, something went... different.

"Maul, it's alright, really. We just picked a wrong time."

"No, no we didn't, and that's what bothers me. Usually by that time I am fully ready to lay a new bunch, but..."

"Maul, love, you're not a machine. Every organism needs a time to restore. Besides, don't you think we gave birth to enough children by now? Look at them - we could make a tiny itsy bitsy army of those!"

"...But I have never once failed to lay new ones. Before." Despite Kenobi's best attempts to soothe him, Maul stayed concerned about it for the rest of the day.

It was evening, when the lights changed.

Green clouds of fog filled the place. Maul immediately clinged to Kenobi, and tried to call all the kids to stay close. But as soon as something (or rather someone) materialized out of the smokes - all the spider children hurried to greet her.

"Mother Talzin..."

"Glad that you finally recalled my name. Don't mind me," she floated above the floor, all the spiders bunching up to follow her, "I just thought it would be a good time to pay a visit."

"Perhaps it sure is. Mother, I'm afraid-"

"I'm glad to see you two have been taking good care of my children."

 

Silence filled the room.

 

The love doves could hear each other's heartbeats. Could sense the sweat gathering on their foreheads and backs.

 

"... your children?"

"Ah, perhaps I should have explained first" she waved her hand, and a comfortable green cloud chair appeared. As Mother Talzin got comfortable in it, she spoke on, "Dathomir has been under numerous attacks in last few years. We had so many losses - we hardly found time to bury them all."

She crafted herself a cup of tea out of nowhere, and took a sip, "When I saw your body design, Maul, - a genius idea settled within my mind. I've enchanted your parts, so that the dead Nightclans members would stay alive within you." She took another sip, and glanced over all the children in the room, "And it seems you tested it out. I hope it didn't bother you much that they weren't aging. Those tiny bodies are only meant to contain their souls, until I can perform the spell to turn them back into Nightsisters and Nightbrothers."

Love bird's jaws dropped.

Kenobi regained his speech first, "Some children died minutes after they were born."

"Oh, no, they didn't. Those were the ones whom we just resurrected in time on Dathomir."

"But what about tonight? Tonight we could not... Maulie could not lay-"

Mother Talzin snorted graciously, "I thought I was the only one to call him that." Sip, "Actually, tonight is the night you got pregnant on your own, human. Maulie could not lay eggs, because the rest of Nightclans for once hid away, and thus no one died. They are awaiting my return with the rest of Nightclans at the moment" as she said “rest”, she glanced over at all the children in the room.

"Mother, are you saying that Obi..."

"...Wait, so this time I'm actually pregnant?! Like a human pregnant?!"

"You are indeed, human," she took another sip, "but that is none of my concern."

 

Fin


End file.
